Crimes of Passion
by WritingwithWindex
Summary: AU where Eren's a high school dropout living in the city and he encounters the most violent thug known residing in his area. What's going to happen to Eren? Who's Mr. Dangerous, making headlines in the news? Rated M for reoccurring swearing, and content in later chapters. Please read the Author's note (1st chapter)!
1. Chapter 1

He hated school and the teachers with the shitty stupid classes he was forced to take that wouldn't help him in the long run. The cafeteria food was shit due to the school's low budget, and the kids were cruel and Eren often got into fights with them because of his short temper. One little thing would be said and a knocked down, all out fist fight would occur, and Eren would drag his battered and bruised body through the door and his mother would yell at him.  
>His life wasn't going anywhere. So he simply stopped going.<p>

While Eren wasn't good at school, he was great at life skills. Like cooking, cleaning, being independent when it came to get shopping done. So his mother made him a deal; if he could go two weeks with putting the skills he'd learned to good use, then he could move out and attend school somewhere where he'd actually feel accepted and actually try for a change.  
>Eren said he would move out, but screw school, he had better things to do than sit at a desk and listen to a teacher ramble on and on about shit that he didn't give a damn about.<br>And so, the eighteen year old moved out and got his own apartment. He didn't have a job, but he was still looking for one, but certain that no one would hire him.

Eren stood on the corner of the sidewalk, balancing a pizza box in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He didn't have anyone to share either with, so why not eat it all himself? When the light turned green, Eren walked across the pavement after making sure there were no cars coming and started toward home.

He dropped out of school because frankly, he thought it was a waste of time. Although he was good at well; almost everything, he didn't understand why he was forced to go during his years as a child throughout his life until he was eighteen. He was now thirty-four. A good sixteen years of his life; cold-hearted, violent, and dangerous. Levi lurked through alley ways, selling illegalities to others; it was just what he did now, and he was fine with it. Though, he had one advantage –

He was stronger than most.

Other gangs would say he was the power of a whole in one body. They tried testing him at times, and pushed their luck, which led to bloody fist-fights, and police involvement, leading him to imprisonment countless times. Though, was he the kind to stay in one place for a long period of time? ...Hell no.

And now Levi was in the alleyway, closest to where that teenager was. 'Be careful.' He thought sarcastically to himself as he snickered not long after.

* * *

><p>Jaeger wrapped his the long red silk scarf around his neck, adjusting the scarf tails. The crimson article of clothing was the only new and precious piece he cared about-it had been given to him by his adoptive sister, Mikasa who had moved out of the house while Eren was still in middle school. His dirty brown boots and faded gray jacket as well as his stained white shirt made him look like a homeless person. Yes, Eren knew he looked horrible, his clothing hardly looked fashionable, but he had no concern about that shit. Being fashionable only mattered if you were trying to impress someone. And he wasn't aiming to. He was simply trying to survive in a world where he knew he didn't belong."...Fuck my life." Eren muttered and looked down at the pizza box and soda, suddenly not hungry. He didn't deserve this kind of luxury, he deserved to eat stale bread and peanut butter, something he loathed after having it one too many times. He placed the pizza box and soda down on the pavement and walked a couple paces from it, and then kept walking. To reach where he lived, he had to walk past the alleyway. Not like he was scared, or anything of the sort. With a square of his shoulders and after brushing off some stray lint off his jeans, the teen started to make his way past.<p>

Levi saw the eighteen-year old almost every day. It was just Eren who didn't know he was being watched. Not necessarily as a stalker, but only observed whenever he passed through the alleyway. The young man let out a low chuckle as he kept his focus on Eren walking through, just to signify someone was around; and that someone was possibly the one person who made headlines in papers, newscasts, and he was talked about throughout the city they resided in.

He instantly froze at the low laugh that seemed to echo through the grimy covered walls ans the filthy trash that lay strewn across the murky dark stained pavement. It made Eren's blood run cold and he didn't dare move, but stayed alert, his green eyes tracking to see where it had came from. It was definitely male, and it sounded threatening, and whoever was lurking in the shadows obviously was up to no good. Eren swallowed down his nervousness and peered into the pitch black void that surrounded the area."Who are you?!" He demanded and took up a fighting stance immediately. It had been a long time since he'd was involved in a fight, and he would get beat up horribly, but sometimes he'd win. And he needed to win right now, or possibly not live to see another day. Then again, maybe he could back out and the other guy would leave him be."..Look, I-I don't want any trouble!"

"Tch." He scoffed, cold grey eyes scanning the area as he walked around the teen, and examining him. His stance... it was horrible. If he were to fight him he'd be dead in an instant and without a trace of who did it whatsoever. The sound of light, slow footsteps echoed through the narrow walls as he kicked right at the back of his knees, and sent the teen to the ground.

"You say you don't want any trouble? Your stance and posture say otherwise." Levi's sight grew accustomed to the darkness as he spent most of his time there. Though he had a theory; if he was to engage in a fight, he'd make it spot on and leave no trace behind saying it was him. The only way people ever found out it was him was through witnesses, or he was spotted first hand by police. But as stated before; he ALWAYS had a means of escape.

And for the first time in his life, Eren Jaeger was scared shitless as the figure came into view. There was no mistaking it; his short stature, his black hair, and his emotionless gray eyes all concluded that he was was indeed Levi Rivaille. The feared thug and easily the most violent in the city. He'd been in various fights, all of which he'd won, and he was cruel and heartless. A theory arose that Levi liked to remain untouched for the fact he was a clean freak, and the smallest spot of blood on his clothes would drive him into a psychotic state, and Jaeger did not want to test that out for himself. Levi's emotionless, frigid tone sent shivers down his spine and he Eren immediately backed down, and scrambled away rather quickly from the man."...You. I-I know who you are and what you're capable of. Um, how about this? You let me go and I won't tell anyone I saw you here tonight." No, he wasn't going to fight him, because he knew he'd get beaten into a bloody pulp before he could land the first blow. Eren was brave, but he wasn't stupid and knew when to back down from a fight.

The thug stood over the young man, emotionless grey eyes picking up a pair of frightened green ones. "Oh, do you now? You're quite a smart one, aren't you?" His tone was emotionless; no emotion meant he was serious. When wouldn't he be serious? That was practically his calling; and the way he was dressed wouldn't even make him look like a thug. "You got yourself into this mess; and now you're going to live with it." His eyes slightly narrowed as he re-stated what he heard from the young male, "Covering your tracks with what little you know with me? Not on my watch, kid." Staring down at him, he asked, his eyes narrowed. "You're new around here. I can tell." He could tell one person from another; if they were new, or if they were some idiot with no fucking sense to know when enough was enough and that they'd be close to death sooner or later.

Eren didn't move, did not flinch from the stare he was getting. He started shaking ever so slightly, and felt like he couldn't stop. Dammit, he should have just decided not to go out tonight, and he wouldn't be in this situation, like Levi had mentioned. His breathing picked up and he just wanted to scream, and scream, and scream. But that wouldn't help at all, no, not at all. Eren inhaled and exhaled in a shaky way and bit his lip roughly as he peered at the thug."..What are you gonna' do with me, sir..?" He hadn't meant to address him so formally, it had just slipped out.

Sir? Was he really just addressed like he was some person who worked in the army? Agh; fuck it. He'd ponder about that whenever. Though back to the question, he then answered, "Hm. Give me a name." He then took the young male by the collar of his sweater and pulled him towards himself. Oh yeah, definitely a newbie to this city. "I need a name. /Now/." The older male asserted, staring straight at the younger.  
>"Eren Jaeger." Eren felt himself get grabbed by the collar and yanked until he was eye level with those eyes of steel. The teen calmed his breathing down slightly, too frightened to talk unless he was spoken to.<p>

"Well then, Eren Jaeger." He then let go of the young man roughly and had him land on the cold ground, "Welcome to the city." And thus, he left almost unseen, as the outline of his clothing and figure was shown easily from the streetlights. Now it was clear to see that he was short in height, and his get up was none close to what a normal thug would be seen in. All that could be seen was the outline of a long coat, probably seen as something some celebrities would wear if they played a detective in a movie, if ever, with the collar popped up.  
>He didn't look like a violent man, though once you heard about him, you'd practically wish you didn't live in the city; heck, you'd end up thinking about your future if you ever met him. Would you even have a future?<p>

..And that's what Eren was wondering himself as he shakily stood up from the ground, majorly freaked out and somewhat cold as a sudden wind blew through the air around him.

* * *

><p><span>One<span> of the Author's Notes: Huehuehuehue ~ What's gonna happen to Eren? Find out in the next chapter!

Also... I really, really want to say, and give credit to Little-Shadow-Chan (also on , check out her stories!), as this whole story was originally her AU, and an RP between the two of us. (totally not ironic, right?) During the RP, she played an excellent Eren, myself as Levi, and I really need to give her my thanks for it! Hell, this whole story wouldn't have been made if I hadn't known her, and started RPing with her in the first place! Okay, enough blabbering. Thank you, Little-Shadow-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2, The Day His Life Would Change

Previous Chapter Summary: Eren has just met the city's most dangerous thug. What's going to happen to him?

Eren shivered, but more so from the fact that he'd just encountered the most dangerous and wanted man in the area. His future looked bleak, because he knew that Levi would never forget his face and Eren would be royally fucked if he told anyone. But then again, he supposed the older man didn't give a damn if he told or not, because he could easily slip out of trouble just like he'd done so many times. But Eren wasn't willing to find out what might happen to him if he did tell. At home, he decided to try to push the encounter from his mind and focus on getting a job. Several potential jobs had been crossed out, and now he was on his eight search. Maybe he could work at a fast food place. Oh God, he really WAS desperate. The next day, Eren found himself walking toward the place and was going to apply for an interview much to his disdain."..Fuck, this had better work..."

It seemed obvious that Levi didn't have a job. He was still in the alleyway as he wrote down in a book he had stolen along with a pen, what he remembered from the previous evening;  
>"Teenager, green eyes, brown hair, dresses like a homeless person." He spoke out to himself as he wrote. The name of the teen's was engraved in his mind as he wrote it down, in all capitals, 'EREN JAEGER.' He then put the book away in his coat as he leaned against the wall, dimly lit, "Oh, Eren..." The name rolled of his tongue as he chuckled, "You're next. No getting out of this one now.."<p>

Eren sighed and kicked angrily at the ground with his head down, too absorbed in his own thoughts, too wrapped in his miserable job that he most likely was going to have to know that he'd walked into the alleyway previously that he'd been in last night and didn't realize this until it was too late. Oh no. Eren's face paled and he abruptly turned and started to make a break for it. Please don't be here, please don't be here...

"Not so fast." Levi had spoken, raising a slight eyebrow. "What brings you here so early?" In the alleyway's it didn't even look like daylight had risen. The streetlights were dimmed as it was around noon, but it was still daylight. Now Levi had a better look at the young male. Huh. So his vision wasn't off. He did look like a homeless person yesterday. There were slight marks under his eyes that made them look like they were denting into his skull, assumed it was due to lack of sleep.

Shit. Eren mentally swore and turned around to peer at the shorter violent man who could easily take him down if he said or did anything out of line. ''I was going to apply for a job at the new fast food place downtown. It's my eighth try to attempt to make some money. But it's probably gonna' go to shit like it always does because of my reputation.'' Eren finished and fidgeted with his fingers before slipping his hands inside his pockets. ''And I seriously don't want to work there. There..has to be a better option..''

"Is that so?" Levi said, himself walking out of the darkness as he put a hand to his forehead, shielding the light from his eyes. "So you have a bad reputation... I'll guess you dropped out of school. Considering your filthy stance last night I'll assume you also got into fist fights." He sighed, but then his tone of voice had changed into a more amused one, "Well I find what I do completely fascinating... And it does get /quite/ boring alone so..." He lowered his hand and rested it on his hip, a slight, seemingly twisted grin spreading across his face,

"How about it?"

''Wait, you and..me?'' Eren motioned to Levi and then himself thoughtfully. Wait, what was he thinking like this for?! Eren wasn't the greatest of people; he lied to his mother, he swore, he cheated on tests to help him get through school just to help move himself along, and then there were the fights, and his short temper. But he wasn't willing to get involved in criminal activities...was he? On one hand, he cared about his mother and Mikasa and would never want to see them hurt and thankfully they didn't live in the same area as him, but on the other hand, Eren only cared about himself now and he needed to do what was best for himself in order to survive in the world. His moral compass certainly had be screwed up; his father had the family with little to no explanation and Eren was left feeling miserable and unwanted, except by his two remaining members of his family, but even they weren't enough. Not anymore. He needed to focus on the here and the now. Forget working at a job where the pay was low and the customers were complaining about things that didn't matter - the short, violent and intimidating man that was standing in front of him with a twisted grin...he was offering a chance, something so much more. A smirk found its way to the teen's lips and a dangerous glint gleamed in his eyes quite suddenly.

''When do we begin?''

Levi chuckled. It sounded horrid, as if the shorter man himself were the face of darkness and crime himself. As he watched Eren think, he took note. Note that the boy took so fucking long to make decisions. Seeing the smirk grow across his face, his grin shrunk to a smirk of his own, but it said quite a lot about him. It was the kind of smirk that could show amusement, but yet the one that would make your opponent try to think of what your next move could be. "Tomorrow." Levi then answered as he stepped closer to the boy and snickered to himself. Oh, Eren had no idea what he was in for. It seemed that Levi was to throw a punch right at the side of his head as he then took the back of his neck roughly and pulled him closer. The thug's mouth was right next to Eren's left ear as he had quietly spoken,

"Eren Jaeger... Welcome to the world of a criminal."


	3. Chapter 3, Your Training Starts Here

Previous Chapter Summary : It seems our criminal's offered Eren a job, and he accepts. Did he make a wise decision?

He knew any sort of resistance from his side might get him beat up, so Eren simply let Levi grab him by the back of his neck in a rough grip and pull him toward him. The strength and grip the shorter man had on him was incredible and Eren knew that he could never hope to win in a fight against the criminal, or at least a 'real' fight. When he heard those whispered words in his left ear, Eren could sense the smirk, and the pure power the thug radiated. He just nodded gratefully and said nothing.  
>Once Levi finished, he chuckled again before letting the younger man go, as he left. Though he spoke, "Try and be here early. There's a lot we need to discuss.", and once that statement ended, he seemed to have 'disappeared'. The dimmed lights made it harder to see as he practically blended in, his clothing almost all black minus the red shirt he wore inside. Though as he left, he started to elaborate. Now he had Eren on his side. What could he do? What could they do? Heck, with Eren under the violent man's wing, they'd be unstoppable after a bit of training.<p>

Eren watched him leave and knew that things were finally looking up for him, and that he was going to be on the wrong side, which excited him to no end. Eren hurried home and spent the rest of the day watching TV in his dingy, miserable place he called his home, but his thoughts were still on Levi. Why had he chosen him out of all people? Eren was a loser, a nobody, and according to his teachers, he'd never amount to anything. A sudden rage at their hateful words swept over him and Eren's eyes narrowed immensely. ''I'll fucking show THEM useless! I'll show them all what I'm capable of!'' He snarled through clenched teeth. -

The next day, he arrived early at the alleyway like Levi had asked him to, and had tried to look decent for once. Today's outfit consisted of a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and brown shoes. Though he still kept the scarf tied around his neck.  
>"Took you long enough." Levi scoffed as he came out and addressed the young man. "I've been waiting for an hour. You didn't need to look good; you're not going on a date." The thug rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That doesn't matter, just follow me." Within seconds, Levi had turned around, and left, not waiting another second.<br>Wow, okay. Maybe he was just a loser, trying to make a good first impression on his soon to be boss. Eren silently followed him and was soon falling in step from behind Levi, but not stepping too close to him.

Levi had guided the younger to what could be called a secluded area. The scent of smoke, drugs, and sexual activity (possibly from high alcohol content-filled activities and of the sort) filled it as he walked through. Other thugs 'under the thirty-four year old male's wing' noticed the shorter male as he and Eren walked through, and they immediately stopped whatever illegalities they had been up to and brought their attention to 'Mr. Nice Guy' walking with their leader.

He'd smelled the scent of smoke, and drugs before, but sex? He had never given it much thought mostly because Eren had better things to concern himself with. And he'd never kissed or been kissed before because he was shy as hell. Seeing the other dangerous men stare at him made Eren move anxiously closer to Levi, glad the the other man was guiding him. Levi felt Eren walk up closer to him and he dismissed it, as he noticed the other thugs losing focus and bringing their attention to him and his new recruit. Stopping in his tracks, he held a hand out for Eren to keep himself there. Personal space, right? The teen obeyed instantly as Levi put his hand up to stop him in his tracks,

"What the fuck do you all want?" Levi's tone was stern, violent, close but far more terrifying than when he had addressed the teen, "I don't see what the hell you shitheads are so interested in that would make you stop doing your own basic shitty activities; get back to work." He narrowed his eyes down as he then continued walking, the rest of the thugs starting to elaborate on who Eren the hell could be, and why he was there. The teen heard Levi snap coldly at them to get back to work, and they did. It was pretty damn obvious who was top dog around here. Eren hurried up to catch with Levi, but remained a couple paces behind him with his head cast downward.. Levi had descended some stairs as he was then faced with a door. Opening it, he stayed at one side; the closest to the stairs.

"Leave the shirt and scarf inside. Nobody has access to this room but myself, so they'll be fine. You don't need them for now. You also wouldn't want sweat on the clothing, I'm sure." He spoke lowly, cringing at the thought as he started walking back up the stairs. "Your training starts once that clothing is off and you head into the small secluded area on the far right of the stairs. I'll be waiting." And thus, that's where he was headed.

Eren nodded without another word and entered the room, gently untying the scarf from his neck and lying the article of clothing on the floor and was joined by the shirt immediately afterwards. Eren's torso was somewhat toned and smooth to the touch... not that anyone would ever touch him in an intimate manner. Eren rubbed his arms and then opened the door and headed to where Levi had instructed him to.

As Levi was now inside the room, his coat removed and his shirt undone. It was a red button up, so it was more than easy to guess that he would be of top class; he _was_ the leader. He himself had gotten a good few minutes of training done as he spotted the teen making his way up. "Jaeger, come here.." He had thought about this for quite a while, and he smirked slightly. It was the same kind of smirk he gave to Eren when he asked him to be his partner.

He walked toward Levi at a cautious pace with his shoulders hunched and a focused expression on his face, waiting for his instructions as he looked at the slightly formally dressed man,

"Fight me."


	4. Chapter 4, Focus

Previous Chapter Short Summary : Eren, with Levi's assistance, has made his way to what could be called the gang hideout. It's his first day of training, and he already is being requested to fight. His opponent; his boss/leader. Will he prove to Levi that he made the right decision in choosing him as a new gang member?

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Fight me."<em>**

Eren raised his fists to protect his face and upper half of his body. Nearing Levi, Eren's breathing wax steady, and he suddenly broke into a sprint and lunged at the shorter man with his fist raised, aiming to strike him in the stomach. "Tch." Levi narrowed his eyes as he took notice of the teen coming at him. He took the taller man's wrist; from the hand which he was about to strike him with and used it to his advantage; pulling the young adult closer to him as they were now face to face. His expressionless face had nothing to say other than, "You're speed is good. Though you need to focus more." With his free hand, he managed to land a punch on the stomach, possibly the same way Eren had planned to.

He grunted in pain from the force of the harsh blow and Eren managed to shake it off and then carefully traced Levi's body, looking for any vital spots. Wait a minute...Instead of punching him with his other hand, the one that wasn't being gripped onto in a death grip, Eren suddenly swept his leg at Levi's in an attempt to trip him. Levi suddenly lost balance with the move Eren made, as one of his knees met the ground and it seemed as if he was kneeling before him. He wouldn't have it that way. He let a low growl erupt from his throat and he kissed his teeth, not long after though he stood up with a slight jump and circled the teen. Fighting stance; left arm up close to his face, and right arm lower to protect below.

Eren inwardly couldn't help but smirk as he saw Levi stumble, but soon he was back on his feet and circled Eren who had begun mirror his boss's movements. He licked at his lips and breathed out slowly, adrenaline churning through his veins and getting him even more pumped as he pondered where to strike next. Oh wait...he knew _EXACTLY_ what to do! He didn't bother to hide his smirk as he made a quick jab at Levi's right shoulder and then knocked his right arm away from his lower stomach. Or at least tried to.

Levi's guard didn't move one bit. In one swift move, he traveled to the back of the younger male and sent him a kick to the back, having him lose guard. "Focus, Eren. Not everything has to be around the area in which my hands are." Normally, Levi would be done with training because he'd be near to killing the thug that came to train on either his own, or his opponent's request, but for some reason he was able to control himself around Eren; and he intended to keep it that way.

Eren stumbled forward and tried to keep balance, but felt his body pitch and slam onto the floor, crying out in pain as his head made contact with the hard floor. Everything went stark white for a second and Eren's mouth opened in a silent gasp, trying to recover. God, it HURT. He shakily stumbled to his feet and did his damn best to ignore the pounding in his head, attempting to revert his focus back on Levi. Confidence was a must, but it'd make him cocky, and he'd never hope to win if he didn't use his brain. ''Fuck!'' He spat as his the pounding in his head worsened; the other man's body becoming a blurry outline. Eren swore again, and his opponent came back into focus. Eren lunged at Levi again, only this time aiming for his lower body and hit him in the hip.

Only the slightest smirk could be seen from the older man as he looked at the younger, seeing him struggle on the ground. He could sense what the teen was thinking; whether to use his confidence against brawn, but without being too cocky. As Levi felt the gust of wind being pushed towards him, he kept his guard up and managed to block Eren's hit and exchange it for a punch to the chest; not hard, but not soft. Of course, for now because they had been training, Levi was in control of his power, so he knew when too much force really was too much.

Eren stumbled back once again from the punch and then felt frustration build within him. He couldn't do this right. He couldn't defeat Levi no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he struggled. Oh, there was a way to beat him, but he just couldn't think of it! Eren clenched his fists together, but said nothing and stared sharply at Levi.

Levi returned the stare as a crooked smirk grew across his facade, "Eren, you need to think. There's a definite way to beat me." He spoke clearly, slowly, quite certain Eren had it in him. Levi had then wiped some sweat that was dripping down his forehead before it managed to get into his eyes, his gaze stuck on the younger. "Let's see if you've got the brains to figure it out."

That smirk, let alone the comment was enough to made him lunge forward again and raise his fist, spurred on by Levi's words. But instead of aiming for his shoulders or stomach this round, Eren's fist suddenly struck the side of the shorter male's head, just enough to knock him back, but not hard enough to draw blood. He didn't have a death wish.

Levi was suddenly knocked down as his head met the floor, just to add on what the youngster's fist already had. "Fuck." He groaned as he sat up, though a half smile crept across his face. He chuckled slightly,

"Well done, Jaeger." Without another word, Levi managed to do a kip-up and stood straight, rolling his shoulder's back and his neck. Eren inhaled shakily, and returned the smirk widely, his green, golden eyes flashing brightly. He'd done it, he'd actually beat him. But he knew that he wouldn't be as cocky now; that would be bad and he knew damn well what being over confident could, or actually _would_ do. Eren cleared his throat and replied after working a crick in his neck."Thank you." "You're not bad at all. You know, I think you'll do quite well." He raised an eyebrow as another few men and women outside the training area noticed Eren's 'performance', as all of them nodded their heads. "You'll be training every day." He then paused as he stood in front of the eighteen-year-old. "Also, you might just have a new place to stay. Pack up your shit Eren Jaeger, you're living in a new world, and living a new life." As he was given his jacket by the previous man he had faced, he didn't bother closing up his red shirt as he walked down to the room in which Eren had left his clothing; which was his own room.

* * *

><p>Authors' Note: Yeah, we're totally not planning something... Huehuehuehueheue ~<br>What's gonna happen now? Eren just beat Levi to the ground, and on his first day? Would he be rewarded? Follow to keep yourselves updated!


	5. Chapter 5, The Boss in Action

Previous Chapter Summary: It's Eren's first day of training with Levi and he's already beat his boss to the ground with 'skill'. How will he be rewarded?

**_"You're not bad at all. You know, I think you'll do quite well."_******

At those words, Eren was happy, no, _thrilled_, was a far stronger word that he was going to start over again, that he was going to be apart of something so much more than what he ever imagined. Leaving his old, pointless, shitty life behind and starting anew on the wrong side, but he didn't care; screw morality. What was it for anyway? It would only serve to hold him back from being Levi's partner. As he was making his way back toward the room where he kept his clothing, and poked his head inside to see his new boss.

As Levi was already back in his room, he was undressing from the amount of his sweat his clothing had. Although this was messy; it wasn't something he'd instantly lose his sanity about – you had to sweat at some point in a day, and considering the weather, it could be considered 'normal'. The thug hadn't noticed his 'trainee' poking his head in as he had his back turned him, stretching. Damn, that younger male had one heck of a punch; he could say that much.

Eren's eyes stayed glued to Levi's back; he obviously worked out and his body type was something a woman would swoon over. His form was perfect, at least to Eren, and he imagined sliding his fingers down Levi's chest and pressing his body against his. Eren snapped his head down and his eyes widened as his cheeks tinted slightly in a blush which he silently cursed to himself for doing so. It wasn't like he was attracted to him, okay, he admired him, but he wasn't like THAT much into him...was he?

**Oh dear God, no**.

The young man stepped fully into the room and walked over to where his shirt and scarf were and had started to slip the shirt over his head, quite thankful that his boss hadn't caught him staring.  
>Levi had stood up fully and sighed, turning around as he noticed the younger male. Just because Eren acted like he did normally when dressing up; well, actually he didn't know. It didn't mean Eren was off the hook. Raising an eyebrow at the eighteen-year-old, he spoke, "What's with <em>that<em> all over your face?" Levi then started to put on a new shirt; it was a black button up dress shirt and of course the usual jacket was put on afterwards.  
>He'd slipped the shirt and retied the scarf back around his neck and didn't answer Levi as he stood there in shock. How had he..? Eren muttered a curse and turned around slowly, avoiding the other's curious gaze. ''It's hot in here, so my skin's flushed a bit. From the heat.'' He openly lied and looked Levi dead in the eyes. Eren had a damn good feeling Levi knew how to spot a liar, and he made sure to keep his gaze trained on his, never breaking eye contact. That was one of the tricks to tell if someone was lying was if they broke their gaze.<br>Levi had his hands on his hips as he leaned against the table in his room. It was fairly small; usually used to count the money he 'earned' from his 'job'. He knew it couldn't be the atmosphere in the room; they were living in an abandoned apartment complex in which had Levi as the landlord because...

He had actually murdered him.

"No, that's not it." Keeping his gaze with the younger, he narrowed them down to a glare, "You know not to lie to your superior, Eren. Don't you?" ''I..I..'' Eren's poker face was beginning to crack and he swallowed nervously, fidgeting with his hands before replying. ''Okay! Okay! You got me! I..I was just blushing because..of how..hot..you..'' His cheeks burned and the last word was muttered.

"..."

''...Looked.'' He braced himself to get hit or beat down for lying to Levi of all people.  
>Levi raised an eyebrow before slightly cracking up and setting a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Ah... You're funny, Jaeger." He then let go and smirked, exciting the room as he walked past the teen. He had 'meetings' that he had to attend to, some of which would probably end with being a part of a bloody fight, possibly losing his sanity and killing everyone in his path.<p>

He [Eren] was relieved that he didn't end up hit after all and then turned and saw Levi walk from the room with his usual smirk. ''Hey, wait for me!'' Eren ran after him, immediately curious to see where the criminal was going. "Hm. You really want to know where I'm going?" He asked, walking back the same route they used to arrive to the complex as they were on their way to another alleyway. "Whatever. Just stay hidden. You're new around all of this; if you want to come, I suggest you stay out of sight." Levi spoke, fixing up the inside of his jacket. Levi was the kind to always be precautionary. He kept his pocket knife with him at all times; sheathed, sharpened, and ready to go. He also had a gun, but that was rarely ever used unless his opponents were tougher than he ever expected. Though, that probably wouldn't ever happen. He was the most dangerous and violent man people could ever have met, to be caught up in so many fights and still be alive.

What a life.

Eren knew how to blend in and quickly let Levi walk a ways ahead of him, but not so where he'd lose sight of him. Once he was sure he was far enough, Eren started to walk forwards again and trailed a couple paces behind him, but not to the point where he was in Levi's personal space. Levi had walked quite a distance ahead of the trainee and frankly, he was okay with that. His eyes narrowed, the city had become night. He assumed around 7:30 was the time. Ah. That meant he was 'late'.  
>"Hm... They just might have a visitor.. Bastards." He snickered, which was close to sound like a cackle as he sighed heavily at the end, and proceeded to the alleyway.<p>

Breaking into a sprint, Eren quickly scanned the area for Levi, but seemed to have lost him. He swore loudly and kicked at the sidewalk. Damnit, damnit!  
>Levi turned around, raising an eyebrow behind him. Where the hell did that trainee go? Turning another way, he narrowed his eyes and spotted the teen furious with himself. "Eren Jaeger." He called out loudly, his voice echoing through the darkness of the streets as he waited for him.<br>Oh. There he was. Eren sprinted easily over to Levi without breaking a sweat and stood at full attention.  
>"Keep your eyes open. I don't need to lose you on your first day." He rolled his eyes and turned around to continue walking.<p>

Making his way to the back of the alleyway, he turned back to the trainee. "Stay here. Hidden; and be quiet." He ordered, as he peered over the side of the wall, and watched.  
>Eren did as he was told and stayed hidden behind one of the dumpsters while peering out cautiously from behind the side.<br>Levi kept his gaze on the gangs as he spotted them. Drugs, alcohol, weaponry, and just tough men.. Well, at least men who THOUGHT they were tough.  
>Narrowing his gaze, he slowly walked forward. Luckily, he was used to wearing a dark array of colors, so he could easily blend in with the shadows as he listened in on their conversation.<br>Eren stayed quiet, but remained curious as hell as he saw Levi's intimidating figure advance forward slowly. Other people who didn't know of him, or even heard of him might brush him off because of his height, but Eren knew not to judge anyone by something at stupid as that. The man was violent and dangerous to be around, something that others should damn well respect.

* * *

><p><em>"Did'ya hear? Apparently that 'Levi Rivaille' guy works around these alleyways."<em>

_"Yeah, he's the toughest thug there is, I heard."_

_"Heh, tough my ass. He's probably some puny bitch trying to be cool. He's probably gonna break like a twig."_ The three men laughed hysterically, continuously making jokes about the male.

_"I also heard that he got himself a partner."_

_"What? Too shy to fight on his own? What kind of a thug is that?!"_ The one male who seemed to be the superior of the three was then met with a blade to the throat, in a head lock.

"Say that again, bitch."

Oh, that was triggering. A low kiss of the teeth was heard as he eyed the other two who had made the foolish comments. Revolting.  
>Rage overcame his senses at what the pricks were laughing about; how dare they mock his boss! They thought he was puny, and too weak to fight?! Oh, then they were definitely going to regret their fucking words. The laughter suddenly was cut off as Eren heard Levi's low voice cut through the night air and a dark feeling of satisfaction came over him, causing him to smirk viciously, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.<p>

"W-What?! The shit!? Who the fuck are you?!" The man in a headlock protested as Levi tightened his grip.

Levi chuckled lowly, "That 'puny bitch' who's correction, _naturally_ cool." And with the twist of his arms, the sound of his neck being twisted and cracked echoed through the darkness, as he let go of the body.

The other two were wide eyed, horrified as they both talked, "B-Boss...?" They poked his now dead corpse and looked up at the male before them. "Oh... Fuck." They had then noticed it was Levi whom they had just met, and were now terrified as they screamed. Levi on the other hand took them by their collars and made sure they didn't move.

* * *

><p>The sound of a neck breaking resounded throughout the area and there was silence for a minute before, screaming began and then stopped as Eren witnessed Levi grab two of his men by the collars to prevent any form of movement. He was amazed by what he'd just done; he'd just broken that asshole's neck without breaking a sweat, and Eren watched, enthralled, to see what would happen next. Levi then threw them against the wall and glared at them, his foot against the space between their heads which was the exact size for it. "Which one of you fuckers are gonna talk?" His tone was much colder than when he talked to Eren, as he stared down at them. Holding the blade in one hand, he put his free arm behind him.<p>

"Hm? I'm waiting..." His foot then made contact with the "brains" face, causing blood to rush to his head and his nose start bleeding. As the 'brains' of the trio and the 'brawn' were left, they gestured to each other as they both immediately pulled out pocket knives and cut the ends of Levi's long coat. Oh, he loved everything to be clean, neat, perfect, didn't he? However they weren't aware of what would happen. Eren was at the edge of his seat, figuratively speaking as he watched the men thrown harshly against the wall, and was content, just watching them get their asses beat down by the boss. He didn't say a word, and merely watched with that same cold smirk on his face, and immediately turned to a look of pity as he watched them cut the tails of Levi's jacket; what idiots they were.

Levi's eyes widened as his ears rang at the sound of his jacket ripping as his left eye twitched. Seeing how amused they were, he took them both by their shirts and brought them to his face, "You fucking idiots!" He yelled, bashing the brawn of the three's head into the wall. Levi was pissed; third time his week his jacket had been damaged. Now the brains had shrieked as he watched his partner die, blood dripping down the wall and seeping around his area.

"Now you. Talk. You must know a little about yourself, right...?" Levi's voice had changed, from cold and suave, to psychotic and deadly. Eren knew that this was not going to go down well at all - at least for the other men. Levi was going to possibly kill them or maul them, no, most likely murder them for ripping his jacket, and blood would be spilled. The younger male had then swallowed thickly, shakily inhaling as he answered the 'superior',

_"B-Blood Letting. The gang I'm from is.. Blood Letting."_ His voice was shaky as he spoke in front of the city's most violent man.

"Blood Letting.. Watching someone's agonizing pain as you cut open their arm and watch their blood spill out... That doesn't fit for a couple of idiots who don't know how to keep their mouths shut." He snickered, "Like you three assholes. Now I'm assuming that you don't want to die early, right?"

_"N-No sir!"_ The young man shook his head.

* * *

><p>Eren covered his mouth to keep from cracking up at the name. No, it certainly didn't suit a couple of idiots who couldn't keep from bad mouthing the most violent man in the city. He knew damn well that no one wished to die, certainly not by Levi's hands, and he wondered just what would happen next.<p>

"Clearly." Levi spoke, as he tilted his head and sighed in relief as it cracked slightly. Rolling his shoulder's back, he stared down at him, gripping the back of his head and bringing him up to his level. He then brought the knife to his throat and spoke, "The drugs and weaponry. Where did you get them?" He then gripped his hair harder.

A low groan of pain ripped from his throat as the knife barely touched him. "Fucking... We got them from our boss, whom _you_ killed."

Tch. Bastards.. "Then you're practically useless to me!" Levi yelled, his pocket knife retracted and he immediately stabbed the male, right in the neck. Blood spewed out of the wound right when he pulled it out, and he watched with a dark amusement, the crimson red fluid staining the clothing, and the concrete below.

* * *

><p>To be able to kill like Levi, that would be wonderful. To be able to make someone suffer for double crossing him was something Eren had wanted to do all his life. And now as he saw Levi ruthlessly slit the man's throat and saw the blood trickle from the wound, he wanted to do the same thing. But he had to be patient. As Levi made his way back to the eighteen year old, he started wiping the blood off his knife with a handkerchief he kept in his back pocket. It was practically instinct, he didn't want anything dirty whatsoever. As he turned to the trainee, he motioned for him to stand up and he then just started walking away from the scene. Eren instantly obeyed and followed Levi, eyeing him wiping the blood from his knife which was to be expected. He didn't say a word and continued to keep up with his boss like a loyal dog staying in line with its master. Levi waited for Eren in the front gates of their gang's 'headquarters' as he then returned his knife in its sheath and into his pocket. Taking off his jacket, he examined the amount of cuts, rips, and imperfections in it as he kissed his teeth. Eren remained quiet, but winced at the sight of Levi's jacket which looked tattered and torn, knowing that the man hated getting his clothes ruined, and really, who wouldn't? Eren leaned to on side and awaited orders. Whatever Levi asked of him, he would do.<p>

"Bastards..." He muttered to himself as he then turned to the teen. "Eren, I managed to get some of the other's here to rearrange a room for you." He spoke coldly; clearly he wasn't in the mood as he opened the door to his room and walked in,

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>AN: Hue. Huehuehue. Yeah, totally not foreshadowing for 'things' to happen. You're being warned now, when I say that this fanfiction has been changed from a Fiction-T to a Fiction-M, for reasons in future chapters.

Follow, Favorite, Review!

- Naru -


	6. Chapter 6, A Little 'Help' Doesn't Hurt

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN QUITE A BIT OF SMUT, SO I/WE WILL BE LEAVING THIS AS A RATED-M FANFICTION. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Follow me."<em>**

He entered the room after Levi and stepped inside, then looked around as he continued to trail after him down the hall.  
>Levi sighed as he then walked ahead through the hall of his room, only to come to an adjoining door. "The next room is yours. While we were out with the idiots calling themselves 'Blood Letting'," He paused, trying not to chuckle, "I got people to talk to your landlord and they put all your stuff here."<br>Eren didn't need to ask how he was able to get his people to ''talk'' to the landlord. He opened the door and stepped inside before turning to look back at Levi. ''Thank you. For..well...everything.'' Eren said quietly.

"Hm. Don't mention it, Jaeger." Levi yawned slightly and left his coat on his chair next to his bed. Of course, he'd need Eren to become settled in first before they went to do anything, thus why he wouldn't be leaving tomorrow whatsoever.

He turned and shut the door to give himself some privacy so he could change into his sleep clothes which consisted of nothing more than a white wife-beater and a pair of black briefs. As Eren stripped down to his underwear and reached for his sleepwear, he did not realize that he had left the door open just a crack.

Once Levi had left Eren to his business, he himself did start to change. Wearing dress clothing all day wasn't the best, but he got used it after about 13 years. Stripped of his clothing, he changed into his night garments which consisted of only his boxers in which were on him, and a plain white, button up shirt. He was just about to do up the buttons as he noticed the door was cracked open a bit. Should he acknowledge it? It wasn't bothering him, and it surely wasn't bothering Eren, was it?

Eren's thoughts were entirely elsewhere, in fact he was hardly focused on the said door, but instead on what might be happening in the future. Or what would happen. Eren would train under Levi no matter what happened, and do everything in his power to make a name for himself and to make Levi proud of him, something Eren just couldn't do with others because he thought what they asked of him was stupid and pointless. Unlike his life right now. Slipping his underwear off, the young man slipped on his black briefs and white t shirt before thinking about Levi himself. He was cold, cruel, violent to anyone who oppressed him, which made Eren look up to him. Even though the teen had always considered himself a good fighter, he wanted to be the best, he wanted to do everything right for a change, but he wanted to do it his way. Well, not exact his way, but Levi's. ...Maybe he did like him..like that after all? Eren sighed and flopped down on his bed and covered his eyes. The age gap was a lot, Eren had to assume, Levi was in his early thirties, where Eren was eighteen. But..God, he just couldn't shake the feeling...that... Eren turned on his side and shut his eyes. He couldn't...confess to him. He just couldn't. At all. He never even had a relationship before.

Levi was just at the door as he started to think himself. He'd probably make a ruckus, cause a commotion, or some other shit that he didn't want to start at this time. He wouldn't lie to himself, he was fairly impressed by the teen, and knew he'd be able to become successful in a life of crime. Though one movement by the trainee made him think another way. He had caught him undressed, fully naked, only for a small moment as he kept silent, just before moving the adjoining door closed and walking to his bed. Okay. Let's forget about that, for now.

Though now Levi could think about Eren. If he was only 18... He started counting, and caught up to 16 years. A fucking sixteen year difference. Tch. Where the hell did a kid like that learn some skill? Well, you'd have to know something by now, or you'd be dead. Wait, why was he thinking about Eren? Sure, probably having him as his soon to be partner, he couldn't be thinking about him any other way.

Could he?

Eren was still in fact a teenager, and his hormones were raging like hell. He just, occasionally, wanted to go out and get fucked by someone..like right now. Holy shit, fucking...Eren hid under the covers, cheeks burning and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something else other than his sudden arousal. Out of all the stupid times...it had to happen right here. Excellent. Amazing. Fan-fucking-tastic. He knew no one would enter through the door and even if they did, Eren would be safely under the covers. But he was not going to take a chance. Hahaha, nope. He heaved a soft sigh and poked his flushed face from the covers and stared at the wall, and shut his eyes. Might as well try to sleep this off...ugh, he'd never attempted sleeping a boner off before, but there was a first time for everything.

Levi sighed as he opened the adjoining door suddenly, holding a toothbrush, and a bottle of mouthwash. "You're room is the closest to the bathroom. There's two, but I'm not going outside if you hadn't noticed." Levi spoke as if apologizing for the intrusion and headed into the next door, leaving it open.

He noticed something off again about the trainee, but couldn't exactly figure it out. He seemed bundled up, but now it was a bit too hot to be bundled in that many blankets and such. He started to think in his head of what it could be as he started brushing his teeth.

''Yeah, um..o-okay.'' Eren stammered out and was thankful he still had his face to the wall, so Levi could not see his flushed face. He decided that once Levi had retired to his room, he'd go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and...possibly take care of his problem. Eren's eyes grew heavy and he squeezed his legs together tightly, a combination of arousal and sleep coming over him. Maybe..yeah, he'd just...go to sleep...if he could just focus on other things.

Levi was spitting out the residue of toothpaste and saliva in his mouth as he cringed, coughing. Washing the sink, he sighed as he picked up the bottle of mouthwash, and filled up the cap before throwing the blueish-green liquid into his mouth. While doing so, he still wondered about the trainee. Was he sick? His face was redder than when He admitted that he was complimenting Levi for his body.

Eren was getting heated under the covers, in more ways than one and he bit down into his pillow to muffle any noises that he might make. And it was far too hot to be bundled up in the blankets, but he was NOT, again, NOT going to risk Levi or anyone seeing him like this. Eren was far too terrified to think of what Levi would say or do if he caught him.

The thug had then spit out his mouthwash and kissed his teeth, wiping off his mouth and stepping outside. On his way out, he walked through the trainee's room.

And what did he see? A red-faced, pillow-biting Eren Jaeger. Levi stopped right at his bedside as he crossed his arms and spoke, "Eren, something's up. I can see it written all over."  
>Oh..sweet buttery Jesus. What was he going to say? What was he going to say?! Eren felt Levi loom over him and could feel his emotionless gaze burn into the back of his neck. His eyes wide amd biting down nervously on his lower lip, Eren turned his head slowly to look up at Levi's awaiting face. No use in lying. Lying would get him punished, and he didn't want that. But then again, he wasn't going to exactly come out and say what was wrong. ''I-I'm n-not s-s-sick..''<br>As he loomed over the teen, he awaited another answer. "Okay." His eyes were narrowed, he wanted to know if it was what he was thinking. Was Eren...

Was he turned on? That much? By what? "If you're not sick, then what the hell is your problem?" Levi said, throwing his towel through the still open adjoining door and into his room.  
>'' Well, I..I...'' Eren eased himself upright against the headboard of his bed with the sheets still firmly clutched around his lower body. He swallowed a couple of times and then replied in a quiet voice. ''I was just lying here, and I...got..aroused..'' He mumbled and looked away, shutting his eyes.<p>

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he was right. What he guessed was the truth and the truth was that Eren had gotten aroused.

"That's it? That's what your all bundled up for? Because your horny, is that it?" He rolled his eyes. "How the hell did it even happen is my question?." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

''Look, It's embarrassing and it's never happened when I was with someone.'' Eren tried to explain and continued to look down, his face burning. ''It just..happened because...because...'' His voice went incredibly soft. ''..You know, hormones...'' Eren tried to play it off that it was JUST that, in fact he was convinced it wasn't because he was crushing on his boss.  
>Levi rolled his eyes, "Right.. Hormones.." He breathed in, before speaking again, "You can get rid of it now, on your own..." He then paused. He didn't know what to say at this point, "...Or I could help you. Your pick." He offered. That wasn't necessarily what he was going to say; it just came out. But still, Levi was now Eren's boss, so he didn't mind it. He surely wouldn't regret it, would he? Would he..?<br>Eren's face went bright red at Levi's offer and he felt himself twitch slightly from within his briefs. He knew that Levi knew the real reason why Eren was like this right now, or at least he thought he knew. It was difficult to tell what Levi was thinking. Did he want him to? Did he...really want him to help him out? It wouldn't be right; Eren was just a lowly grunt and Levi was top dog around here, but then again, he said that he didn't mind...But then...this was wrong, even if he didn't. Then again...he did like Levi enough to...let him.

But he'd never let him know, oh no.

''I..I don't want to keep you from your sleep. So I..I'll just..ah..'' Eren bit his lip and shut his eyes, suddenly feeling the blanket fall from his hips when he moved slightly. His problem was plainly visible through his boxers which caused Eren to feel all hot and bothered all over again.  
>Levi's gaze traveled a bit lower than what he already saw and he bit onto his own lip. He smirked slightly as he then spoke lowly, "Shut up. If I offered, take it. So I'm helping you, no fighting back." He narrowed his eyes as he leaned down to his/ trainee, and chuckled.  
>It was apparent that he liked what he saw, and Eren wasn't going to protest whatsoever. ''Okay.'' No arguing, no questions; what would be the point? Eren just simply gave in and stared up into those cold gray eyes that made his heart pound in his chest. He shifted over slightly in the bed, so Levi could sit if he wanted to.<br>Levi then gladly took the opportunity to sit at the edge of Eren's bed and he slid his hand down his chest, and soon enough made it to the thin fabric of a pair of black briefs as he got two fingers to brush over the throbbing muscle. "Tch... You weren't kidding when you said it was hormones." He smirked slightly; it was the same smirk he showed when the two of them were training, and the younger had managed to beat him.

''Yeah..'' Eren's breath hitched in his throat and bit his lip to keep from groaning as the highly sensitive part of him was brushed up on. ''Oh God..'' His cheeks tinted pink at the sight of Levi's hand right_ there, right FREAKING there_, and he had to swallow a couple of times and mentally ask himself if this was really happening. Levi's smirk wasn't helping at all, it was just so...dark and inviting and God, it turned Eren on so much. He had no words to say, only small moans that he tried in vain to keep inside, and ultimately failed, fell from his parted lips.  
>"You know, I really don't understand why you're keeping your voice hidden, Jaeger.." Levi spoke, his voice low and raspy as he pulled the waistband of the underwear up and then slid his dominant hand in, teasing the trainee. His fingers brushed over the length and before he knew it, he was hearing short moans and whimpers from the teen. Oh, he knew this was wrong. But the question was really if he gave a shit about the fact? And that answer was an obvious 'no'.<p>

Eren was just used to keeping quiet for when he'd gotten himself off before, his room had been directly from his mother's and he hadn't wanted her to hear him groan. But now, apparently, he could be vocal. He swore fluently in his native tongue and couldn't keep his voice down anymore. ''Oh, hell!'' Eren bucked his hips slightly at Levi's fingertips with his teeth clenched. He was definitely teasing him, which made Eren irate to no end.''Comee onnnn...''

* * *

><p>Oh man, that voice. It just rolled off Eren's tongue without a thought in the world as he hooked two fingers on the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down in one motion, and letting the trainee's member out of confinement. "Heh... Needy, I see." He snickered to himself as he then started to pump the teen at a slow pace.<br>He rolled his hips forwards in a rhythmic motion, meeting Levi's hand in synchronized fashion, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth as Eren continued to swear in German. ''Oh, mein Gott, oh mein Gott, du bist so gut..Don't..s-stop..''*  
>Levi could interpret that small portion of what Eren had spoken, and he replied, "Heh, I'm not going to stop now. Not when you're looking like this." Over time he started to quicken his pace and for now, was what could be called 'normal'. Well, it was in between; satisfying, but really borderline teasing.<br>Eren yelped loudly and gazed up at Levi with wide, lust filled eyes. He groaned and his head lolled to one side, his groans getting louder and louder as he tossed his arms above his head, grabbing onto the headboard.

Levi leaned down and stared at the German teen with lust filled eyes as he rested his forehead against his. "What? Already?" He taunted, his grip slightly hardening on the other male before mixing up the speeds. His hand would alternate at different speeds and then stop altogether. He'd be awaiting a reaction before continuing, and it'd always make him want to do it even more.  
>Eren's length throbbed painfully in Levi's hand and he squirmed from underneath the dominant male, slightly bucking his hips forwards up into his hand even more.<p>

''No..no..I..Oh, God..''

Eren whined quietly and peered into those cold gray eyes which were boring into his bright greenish golden ones with such intensity that it made Eren want to kiss him.. or did he? Could he? With Levi right in his face, he couldn't bring himself to and licked at his own lips somewhat nervously.  
>"Hmm, you can't even talk straight." Levi snickered to himself as he looked at the teen. Oh, he knew what Eren wanted, but was he going to give it to him? Lowering his head just a bit, he slightly nipped onto the eighteen-year-old's lip in an indirect kiss as he started to move his hand at the regular fast pace, and kept it that way for some time.<br>He whined a bit more loudly and twisted his body to the side, trembling as he felt Levi's lips nip playfully into his lip. Eren whimpered again and clutched the bars of the headboard almost desperately.  
>Levi chuckled as he tugged onto the trainee's lips lightly with his own before putting themselves in a real, possibly meaningful kiss as his pace slowed down but his thumb rested on the tip of the muscle.<br>As soon as Levi's lips claimed Eren in a full kiss, a deep moan tore itself from his throat and he immediately kissed back and wrapped his around Levi's shoulders, and his legs to his waist, gasping and groaning as he felt himself throb from under his boss.

A low chuckle came from the thug as he felt Eren practically cling onto him for dear life. "Wow you're vocal... But that's a good thing." He mumbled against the teen's lips as he felt him throb in his hand.  
>''I've never...been this excited before.'' Eren commented in a low husky voice and he rested his head back on the pillow for minute to regain his breathing properly. He bucked his hips more in Levi's hand and felt a sudden hot pleasure burn in his lower stomach, knowing what was going to occur.''O-oh...!''<br>"Hmm.." Levi heard that sudden exclamation and he slid his free hand down to Eren's hip and squeezed it lightly. "Oh now you're definitely at your limit."  
>With the pressure Levi was applying to where it was almost hurting him the most, Eren couldn't do anything about his problem without Levi's approval. He thrashed around for a second, then became still as he swallowed, his voice raspy and pleading. ''Permission to... to...'' Eren couldn't get the words out properly.<br>"Hmm?" Levi taunted, his hand on Eren's problem squeezed it lightly as he kept his thumb on it. "I can't give you permission unless you finish your pleading.." His smirk grew across his facade as he leaned down, placing a few kisses on Eren's neck.

''Mmm...'' The teen groaned hotly and felt himself about to burst from the pressure, and knew he didn't have a damn choice. ''Levi, please...'' Eren's flushed face was growing redder by the second, and he couldn't hold it any longer. He groaned and took a couple of deep breaths. ''P-Please let me..c-cum.. I'll be a good boy...I p-promise...''  
>Levi smirked as he listened to the trainee and slid his thumb off the tip as he then started to pump him again, "Very well. Permission granted." He said against his neck as he bit and sucked onto it. As let go, the spots he made contact with were a bright red before they started to fade into a dark purple.<p>

With a strangled yell, Eren came hard and fast, holding his hand over his length quickly to prevent any of the gooey white substance from dripping on the bed. It instead coated the palm of his hand and into between his fingers. Eren felt fatigued and relieved as he quickly cleaned every drop from his hand and then tilted his neck back for Levi to suck and bite on more, holy hell..this was a good kind of pain. Oh God, this was wrong, they were completely different age gaps, but like hell he cared.

Levi did as he wanted and bit onto various places on Eren's neck, sucking on them a bit afterwards and admiring his work. Truth be told, Levi didn't have any sexual encounters with anyone when he was younger. For some reason having this time with Eren; and only on their second day of knowing each other, he didn't even care about the age gap. Actually, he'd only care about it if Eren would acknowledge it at some point.  
>Eren whined softy from the marks on his neck and simply laid there, his arms losing their grip around Levi's shoulders and his eyes shutting. He no longer was embarrassed, but actually really grateful that Levi had helped him when he did, otherwise Eren would have been a mess. ''I guess I owe you back for this, right?'' He mumbled sleepily and hardly resisted as his neck was continuously bit and sucked at.<p>

"You don't have to." Levi replied as he slowly took his lips off Eren's neck. "If you want to, then by all means." He chuckled as he stood up, slightly wiping off whatever came onto his hand as he stretched. "Besides, it's more like I kept you from your sleep." He chuckled.

Eren stared up at him, his eyes half lidded with sleep before pulling his briefs back on. He nodded up at him with a sleepy smile.''I'll think of something.'' Then he walked by Levi to go to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth.

Levi half-smiled as he then retreated to his own room but left the adjoining door open as he didn't know whether he'd have to come in again. He then examined his torn jacket, wondering in which how he'd fix it.  
>After freshening up, or freshening down in Eren's case, he was walking back to his room when he suddenly remembered; Levi's jacket was torn – and he could easily repair it. Eren laid down on his bed with a content, sleepy look. Yes, he knew how he'd repay the favor now. And with that final thought, the teen passed out on the bed.<br>Levi sighed as he himself didn't know how to repair his clothing as he sighed, leaving it on the chair as he went to the door to check up on the trainee. Sure enough, he was already asleep as Levi closed the door and retreated to his own room for the night.

The next morning, Eren groggily forced himself to wake up and yawned before standing and making his way down to the bathroom, and flipped on the light. Yawning again, he stared at himself in the mirror and a young man with sleepy looking eyes stared back. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up and after drying his face and brushing his teeth, Eren stepped back and examined the bruises that marked his neck. There was bites sprinkled here and there and they were a dark purple. ''Damn...'' He breathed and gently pushed down on one of them, a low hiss escaping his mouth. Levi had done quite the number on his throat last night and Eren hadn't expected anything more than boss his helping him get off. But then there was the teasing... the kissing... Eren couldn't help but feel excited as he touched the bruises again with a small gasp of happiness.

He belonged to Levi now.

_...Right?_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! So... things just went up a notch ~

*Translation: "..." I was actually going to write it - Instead, I'll let you guys figure it out. ~ Huehuehue. (tooshytowriteitimsorry)

- Naru -


End file.
